1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen for use in a liquid crystal display (hereinafter "LCD") projector, and more particularly, to a front projection screen which includes a light-absorbing structure for maintaining a high contrast by extinguishing light illuminated on the front side of the screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, various types of front projection screens having spherical facets are well known in the art. One such front projection screen is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. As shown in the drawings, spherical facets 1 are repeatedly disposed on the front side of a reflective screen 2 in two dimensions. These spherical facets 1 have a specific geometry as shown in FIG. 1C and a reflective coating layer such as an aluminum coating layer disposed on the surface of the spherical facets 1.
FIG. 2 is an explanatory view illustrating the operation of such a front projection screen. As shown in the drawing, when an image light which forms a projection image is outputted from film 3, the image light is projected onto the screen 2 through a lens 4. The image light is then reflected by the screen 2. At this time, since light from an illuminator 5 is also reflected by the screen 2, two kinds of lights, i.e., the image light and noise light simultaneously reach the viewer's eyes 6.
That is, when the maximum angle of incidence of the image light which is directed to the screen 2 through the film 3 is .alpha., the minimum angle of incidence of the noise light from the illuminator 5 is .beta.. When the maximum angle of incidence of the noise light from the illuminator 5 is .gamma., the image light is projected on the screen 2 within the range of the angle of incidence (-.alpha. to +.alpha.) and the noise light from the illuminator 5 is incident upon the screen 2 within the range of the angle of incidence (.beta. to .gamma.).
However, such a projection screen suffers from a number of difficulties such as, for example, since both the image light from the lens 4 and the noise light from the illuminator 5 are reflected by the screen 2, the contrast is too low to allow the watching of the screen with an illuminating light.